Quickly thrust into parenthood
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o reunites with Liosia a female Thunderian he fell in love and eloped with. Then finds out she's pregnant with his baby and a few months later a baby girl is born. Now Lion-o and Liosia find out what it's like to be parents.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Liosia was heading for third earth. She was two months pregnant with Lion-o's baby. She was hoping Lion-o would be thrilled to be a father. The ship landed on third earth and she went out of the ship to find Lion-o. She started to search for him and saw him in a nearby field. "Lion-o!" she said.

Lion-o saw her and smiled. "Liosia!" Lion-o said.

The two of the ran to each other and hugged. "Oh Liosia I thought I would never see you again, now I can introduce you to the other Thundercats." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o there is something I have to tell you," Liosia said.

"You can tell me when we get to cat's lair everyone is going to be there including Lynx-o, Bengali, Pumyra and Snarfer from the tower of omens," Lion-o said leading her to cat's lair.

Once at cat's lair the other Thundercats saw Liosia. "This Liosia she is the one I fell in love with during that mission and we kind of eloped but when were heading back to third earth her ship's navigation got damaged and I haven't seen her in sometime," Lion-o said.

"Nice to met you Liosia you are now Lady of the Thundercats." Tygra said.

"Lion-o there is something got to tell you," Liosia said.

"You can tell all of us, it's probably not that big a deal," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I'm pregnant with your baby," Liosia said.

"What?!" Lion-o said.

"Remember before we left for Third earth right after we got married we you know," Liosia said.

"I know I just wouldn't figure it would've happened now, I thought it would be later." Lion-o said. "This so unexpected, I got go," he said leaving.

Liosia started crying the others tried to comfort her telling her Lion-o just needed to let it sink in.

Lion-o was outside pacing he didn't know what to think.

"You seemed troubled." Jaga said.

"I am, it's Liosia the woman I fell in love with and eloped with is pregnant with my baby," Lion-o said.

"So the thought of becoming a father is troubling you?" Jaga asked.

"Yes it is," Lion-o said.

"It is a bit nerve wrecking at the coming of parenthood. But I know everything will turn out fine." Jaga said.

"Well do like the thought of a child running around and calling me daddy," Lion-o said.

"That is a good way to think about it." Jaga said.

"I'm going to talk to Liosia, and tell her I am happy about the baby," Lion-o said.

"Go to her Lion-o and take care of her," Jaga said disappearing.

Lion-o ran back to cat's lair and hugged Liosia and kissed her. "I'm sorry Liosia I am happy about the baby I was just so worried about what might happen after being told, but I am happy about the baby." Lion-o said.

Liosia hugged him. "I love you," Liosia said.

"I love you and our future baby," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The Thundercats were so happy not only did they have a new lady of the Thundercats. Soon there would be an heir to the lord of the Thundercats. They were preparing for a baby now. They fixed up Lion-o's room and now the room was ready. The bed was bigger and there was an area with Liosia's stuff. "Oh Lion-o it's perfect," Liosia said giving him a kiss.

Lion-o smiled and hugged her. "I'm glad you like it, soon we will have our little bundle of joy," Lion-o said.

Liosia smiled at him and leaned against him. Lion-o contently touched her belly and smiled at her. He wondered if the child was a boy or a girl. Lion-o and Liosia chose the empty room next to theirs to be the nursery.

That night they were laying in bed. Liosia was reading. "Liosia, what do you think the baby is?" Lion-o asked.

"Hmm?" Liosia said.

"Do think the baby is a boy or a girl?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh, that I really don't care as long as the baby is healthy." Liosia said.

"Yes that is the important thing, but if it came down to it what would you think or hope it is?" Lion-o asked.

"I guessing it's a boy because it's expected of me as lady of the Thundercats to birth a son to the lord of the Thundercats," Liosia said.

"True, but I have no problem with it if the baby is a girl." Lion-o said.

"That's nice, but the lord of the Thundercats Line must continue with male children." Liosia said. "If I birth a daughter the line all the way from Lion-L will be changed to another name," she said.

"True," Lion-o said.

"What about the trials?" Liosia asked.

"I will talk to Tygra about that, he'd know," Lion-o said. "But right now let's get some sleep." he said.

They went to sleep. Lion-o was having a nightmare. He saw Mum-Ra take his child after it was born and using the child to destroy the Thundercats. Then Mum-Ra destroyed the child. "NO!" Lion-o said waking up. It was first light.

Liosia woke up and saw him. "Lion-o you are covered in sweat are you okay?" Liosia asked.

"Yes I just had an awful nightmare." Lion-o said.

"I'm glad your okay," Liosia said.

"Okay we better get to breakfast." Lion-o said.

They went to breakfast and Liosia asked about the Thundercats traditions regarding if the child is born a girl. "Well the child will be raised to wield the sword of omens like a son and will be taught to be a lady and the she will go through the trials and marry a nobleman of her choice." Tygra said.

"I see," Liosia said.

"You have nothing to worry about the child will still be part of the Thundercats and will have all the perks and rights of being a Thundercat." Panthro said.

"Yes and the child will even be taught the code of Thundera." Cheetara said.

"Thanks that takes a load off my mind." Liosia said.

"I am happy to hear that too, and we have a baby to prepare for." Lion-o said.

"Liosia mind if I asked how far along are you?" Pumyra asked being a medic.

"I'm almost two and half months." Liosia said.

"Well I could give you an exam later." Pumyra said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

A bit later in the medical bay Liosia and Lion-o were in for Liosia to have a prenatal exam. "Okay now I will use the fetal doppler first and then the ultra sound." Pumyra said. She placed the end on Liosia's belly. The heartbeat was heard loud and clear. "That's the baby's heartbeat." she said.

"Lion-o it's heartbeat is so beautiful," Liosia said.

Lion-o kissed her face and smiled at her.

They started to prepare for the baby. Liosia started to write down names. "What do you think of Lionus for a boy?" Liosia asked.

"That's nice," Liosia said. "What about a name for a girl?" she asked.

"Well there is a name I like," Lion-o said.

"What name is that?" Liosia asked.

"Lislia," Lion-o said.

"That is a beautiful name," Liosia said.

Panthro and Tygra were working on somethings for the nursery. Tygra drew up some designs for a cradle. "Okay I have a couple of designs down for the cradle for the baby." Tygra said.

"Very nice Tygra anything you design I can build," Panthro said.

"I know and it took some research and talking to Pumyra to get the design to be right and safe for the baby." Tygra said.

"Yes that is very important," Panthro said.

"I wonder which design Lion-o and Liosia would prefer. Because it's their baby, and what they want for their baby is important." Tygra said. Tygra went to Liosia and Lion-o to talk about it.

"These are some nice designs." Lion-o said.

"Yes they are amazing," Liosia said.

"Well which designs you like best so Panthro knows which one to do," Tygra said.

"I like that one for a boy, and that one for a girl," Liosia said.

"Great I will let Panthro know, and once we know the gender we will make the cradle." Tygra said.

Meanwhile in the black Pyramid Mum-Ra looked into the cauldron and saw Lion-o with Liosia he was touching her belly and smiling. "Ancient spirits of evil tell me what is going on here," Mum-Ra said.

"Mum-Ra this is Lion-o's wife he eloped with her a couple of months ago during a mission and when he fell in love with her. They were going to third earth together in separate ships and Liosia's ship got lost and she arrived on third earth and she is pregnant with Lion-o's child," the ancient spirits said. "This child will grow to be a great enemy to us and you, you must take the child as soon as it's born and raise it as your own tell it that the Thundercats caused the death of the their family and have it destroy the Thundercats and then destroy the child if need be." they said.

"Yes my masters," Mum-Ra said.

At cat's lair Lion-o was thinking about the nightmare he had last night. "You seem trouble Lion-o," Jaga said.

"I had this nightmare last night, Mum-Ra took my child and made my fully grown child destroy us and then destroyed my child, it was such an unsettling dream," Lion-o said.

"It sound's unsettling, Mum-Ra might actually try to take the child, but if you take the proper precautions you will keep you future child safe," Jaga said.

"I understand," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was feeling unsettled. Liosia came in. "Are you okay?" Liosia asked.

Lion-o told her about his nightmare and she hugged him. "I know the other Thundercats will help protect our baby," Liosia said.

They too of them kissed and relaxed watching the sunset.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Liosia were eagerly waiting for the birth of their baby. They were very excited. Lion-o was supporting Liosia during her pregnancy. Liosia appreciated that he was there for her. He was pampering her.

Today they were outside. "Liosia do need a break?' Lion-o asked nervously.

"I'm fine Lion-o," Liosia said. Liosia was starting to show a little bit. There was a slight bump.

"Are you sure we have been walking for awhile," Lion-o said.

"I'm okay, Lion-o," Liosia said. She was sounding a little annoyed.

"Sorry dear," Lion-o said.

"It's okay." Liosia said kissing his face.

Then Lion-o heard something and was about to grab the sword. Then saw a familiar face. "Hachiman you startled me," Lion-o said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, my friend," Hachiman said.

"This is my wife Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Lion-o told me about you, and I am glad you made it to Third earth safely." Hachiman said.

"I'm glad to be here safe too," Liosia said.

"As am I," Lion-o said.

"It is wonderful you two are together again," Hachiman said.

"Well soon there will be joy in our lives," Liosia said touching her middle.

"Congratulations, when will your baby arrive?" Hachiman asked.

"The baby will be born in the summer." Lion-o said. "We are really look forward to it." he said.

"That's wonderful, I hope cat's lair is prepare it's going to be a tough winter," Hachiman said.

"Thanks we are well aware of that and we are stocked up and we are going to meet the other Thundercats at the berbil village to help them store up." Lion-o said.

"Well you better get going," Hachiman said. "I hope you both have a healthy baby." he said.

"Thank you my friend," Lion-o said.

The months passed by quickly. Liosia was now five months pregnant it was in winter. Lion-o was busy working in the control room and the other Thundercats were out helping their friends.

Lion-o heard shriek. "Oh dear I wonder what happened?" Lion-o said and rushed into the bathroom and saw Liosia with her hair wet and naked. "Liosia get dressed you are going to catch a cold and you need to dry your hair too, and why did you scream?" he said.

"I'm sorry if I screamed, it's just look," Liosia said showing him her clothes.

Lion-o saw the busted seems. "Whoa I can't believe this you sure are getting fat fast," Lion-o said.

"I can't believe you just said that, you put yourself in my place and deal with what I'm dealing with! You won't be able to control it! Because I can't control it!" Liosia said.

"Just put this on," Lion-o said showing her some new clothes.

"Okay," Liosia said and put it on. "How do I look?' she asked. She looked very nice in her maternity clothes.

"You look nice, Pumyra helped me with it," Lion-o said.

"Well I don't blame you for that fat comment earlier, this baby is growing fast." Liosia said.

"I'm sorry Liosia I wasn't thinking when I said that," Lion-o said kissing her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Liosia said. "So what do you want it to be?" she asked. "I'm guessing it's a boy that you want," she said.

"Actually I want it to be a girl, when I was little I got to play with a baby girl. She was so sweet I began wanting a little girl of my own and she'll be my little princess." Lion-o said. "I will call her Lislia like I have always wanted and I told you I always liked that name for a girl," he said.

"You really want it to be a girl?" Liosia said.

"Yes, I do," Lion-o said.

"Then let's hope it's girl," Liosia said.

A month later Liosia and Lion-o were visiting Pumyra and they were going to find out the gender of the baby so Panthro will know which cradle design to use. Pumyra rubbed the ultrasound around Liosia's middle. "Congratulations it's a girl," Pumyra said.

Lion-o smiled and kissed Liosia. His dream of having little girl is coming true.

"You seem happy Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"I was hoping it was girl," Lion-o said.

"So you wanted a daughter?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes, after the day I was nine and played with a baby girl I wanted a daughter of my own." Lion-o said. "I am just so happy to be getting a daughter of my own like I've always wanted." he said.

"That's nice, then the other Thundercats should hear the good news." Pumyra said.

The other Thundercats heard the baby was a girl. They also heard Lion-o had been wanting a daughter since he was little. "I'm not surprised, you loved playing with that baby girl and I thought it was sweet how you were gentle with her," Snarf said.

"Yes now I will have my own baby girl to love," Liosia said.

They were finishing up the nursery and Panthro finished off the cradle last night and Tygra made sure it was according to the figures normally he wouldn't but this was for a the daughter of the lord of the Thundercats. They showed them the cradle. "Oh Panthro and Tygra it's beautiful looks just like how it was designed. I love it's perfect for the baby," Liosia said.

"It's perfect I can tell you both worked hard on it," Lion-o said.

"We are glad you like it," Tygra said.

"I also put a little something together," Panthro said and pulled out a mobile.

"Oh, it's so precious," Liosia said.

The mobile had many different kinds of animals around it and in the middle was the Thundercats' symbol. He hung it up. Liosia touched it and it played a Thunderian lullaby.

Liosia started to tear up. "Are you okay Liosia, you're crying," Lion-o said.

"I'm okay I am just feeling a little overwhelmed, I am so happy about this baby and worried about what I will be like as a mother it's just overwhelming." Liosia said.

"I feel overwhelmed at the thought of being a father but I know our baby will be loved dearly," Lion-o said.

Liosia smiled and got close to him.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Liosia was relaxing at cat's lair she was now six months pregnant. She was finding herself being short of breath. Lion-o was worried but Pumyra said it was normal. It was nighttime and Lion-o was laying awake thinking. Liosia woke up and looked at him. "You okay love?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just hungry," she said.

"Oh," Lion-o said.

"I'm getting some ice cream and olives." Liosia said.

"I'll get it for you, you just relax." Lion-o said. Then went into the kitchen.

"Lion-o what are you doing up?" Panthro asked.

"I was wondering the same thing about you," Lion-o said.

"I woke up hungry and am getting a midnight snack." Panthro said.

"I am up because I was thinking and Liosia woke up hungry so I am getting her some food." Lion-o said.

"Okay," Panthro said.

"She wants olives in her ice cream," Lion-o said.

"Well not the strangest thing I seen a pregnant woman eat I remember when your mother was having you she wanted jalapeno peppers on everything." Panthro said.

"Wow," Lion-o said. "Well I better get this to Liosia before she gets antsy." he said.

"Okay, then," Panthro said.

Couple of days later Liosia was busy sewing a blanket. She was humming while doing it. "Almost done," she said. She saw hedgehog Lion-o got for the baby. It was so cute and soft. She was almost finished with the blanket.

Lion-o came in. "Hello Liosia how are you and our future baby girl doing?" Lion-o said kissing her.

"We are doing okay," Liosia said.

Lion-o got his book and began reading.

Liosia gasped and smiled. "You okay Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, come over here," Liosia said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

"The baby kicked." Liosia said.

"Really the baby is moving?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

Lion-o placed his hand on Liosia's belly. Then smiled and kept his hand there. "It feels like she's happy." Lion-o said. "I got to go I have somethings I need to help the wollos with," Lion-o said.

"Be careful dear." Liosia said.

"I will," Lion-o said.

A couple of hours later Liosia was relaxing in the command center. She was tired and resting her sore feet and back. "You okay Liosia?" Panthro asked.

"Yes I'm okay, the baby is just moving and won't give it a rest." Liosia said.

"I see," Panthro said.

Liosia let him feel. "Yes that cub sure is active." Panthro said. Liosia let the other Thundercats feel. Snarfer and the Thunderkittens were amazed by the baby moving.

The months passed and now Liosia is nine months pregnant and now waiting for the birth of her and Lion-o's baby.

Liosia had been trying to get comfortable. "You okay love?' Lion-o asked.

"I'm fine just some uncomfortable, I just hope the baby comes soon because I feel like I'm going to pop." Liosia said.

"How about I get Pumyra," Lion-o said.

Pumyra was examining Liosia. "Is it time yet?" Lion-o said.

"Yes will it be soon?" Liosia asked.

"Not yet, I think she's got two more weeks before the baby comes." Pumyra said.

"I want to see my baby now," Liosia said.

"I want our daughter here as much as you do," Lion-o said.

"I know you both want to meet your baby, but these things can't be rushed but if you go past two and half weeks I will have to induce you," Pumyra said.

"I hope it won't come to that," Liosia said.

"I hope so too," Pumyra said. "Just rest, and eat healthy food and drink plenty of water." she said.

A week later Liosia was relaxing or trying to her back was hurt and her tummy felt sore. She suddenly took in a sharp breath and made a face while holding her stomach. Tygra noticed and came over. "Liosia are you alright?" he asked.

"I think it's time," Liosia said.

"Whats going?" Panthro asked.

"It might be time Panthro the baby seems to be on it's way," Tygra said.

"I'll get Lion-o," Cheetara said. She started to leave cat's lair and Lion-o coming up. "Lion-o," she said.

"What's going on?" Lion-o asked.

"The baby is coming," Cheetara said.

Lion-o ran inside and Liosia was taken into the infirmary.

Pumyra had Lion-o wait outside. "I should be in there," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o it's tradition," Tygra said. "Everything will be alright," he said.

They had a visitor. It was Hachiman he saw Lion-o looked anxious. "Is everything alright?" Hachiman asked.

"Liosia is about to give birth," Panthro said.

"I just hope Liosia is alright," Lion-o said.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine," Hachiman said.

Lion-o began to pace. He was really anxious. The others watched as he walked around. They were getting tired just watching him.

It had been hours. Then they heard a baby crying.

Pumyra came out a few minutes later. "Lion-o you're daughter has been born and very healthy, and Liosia is just fine." Pumyra said.

"Can I see them?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course you can," Pumyra said.

Lion-o saw Liosia holding their daughter. "Lislia look daddy is here," Liosia said.

Lion-o held Lislia in his arms. He was very happy to have his lovely wife and daughter.

The other Thundercats came into greet the baby girl. Hachiman saw the baby girl and smiled.

"Congratulations my friend, she is very beautiful like her mother," Hachiman said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

"Okay all of you no one in her except Lion-o. It is time for Liosia to learn how to nurse her baby." Pumyra said.

Everyone left and later that day Liosia was back in her and Lion-o's room. Lislia was placed in her crib. She fell asleep as her mobile spun around.

Soon both Lion-o and Liosia fell asleep too. Lion-o and Liosia were happy now that their daughter was in their lives.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Lion-o and Liosia were sleeping in bed. They were both tired especially Liosia. Because that day she gave birth to a baby girl. Lion-o was tired because he had been anxious and restless for most of the day. Their daughter Lislia was sleeping in her cradle she was very precious. She had inherited Lion-o's looks. She had his red hair and tan and cream fur.

It was so quiet and restful. Then suddenly Lislia started to cry. Liosia woke up and shook Lion-o. Lion-o just covered his head with the blanket. Liosia got up and picked Lislia up and began to nurse her. Once she was done she put Lislia back in the cradle and went back to bed.

Soon Lislia started to cry again. Lion-o woke up and looked Liosia. "Liosia, Lislia's crying," Lion-o said.

"I took care of her about an hour ago," Liosia said sleepily.

"Okay, I'll take care of it," Lion-o said. He went over to the cradle and started to rock it. Lislia started to settle down. "So you need to be rocked?" he asked his daughter softly. Lislia yawned in response. "Okay daddy will rock you to sleep." he said. It took about an hour and Lion-o managed to rock her to sleep. He went back to bed and dozed off.

Then it was first light meaning it was time to get up. "Liosia, it's time to get up," Lion-o said.

"I'm up," Liosia said. They heard Lislia. "Looks like we aren't the only ones who knows it's time to be up," she said with a small laugh as she picked up Lislia.

"Looks like someone early bird," Lion-o said. Lislia took her fathers finger and cooed. "Daddy loves you too Lislia," he said.

Lislia started to fuss. "Looks like she needs another feeding," Liosia said and began to nurse Lislia. Then a bit later changed her diaper.

"Yech!" Lion-o said.

"Well we'll get use to it," Liosia said.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any less gross," Lion-o said.

"True, but it's part of being parents." Liosia said.

"Yes it is," Lion-o said.

Liosia put on a special sling and it held Lislia close to her chest. Lion-o smiled at the sight. "Are you ready to head to breakfast? They are probably wondering where we are." Lion-o said.

"Yes I'm ready," Liosia said.

They headed to breakfast and the other Thundercats saw them come in. "Wow you two sure took your time," Wilykat said.

"Yes what kept you?" Wilykit asked.

"Now you two Lion-o and Liosia are now parents, and Lislia was just born yesterday and I bet they had somethings to take care of first," Cheetara said.

"Yes, I feed her and change her diaper." Liosia said.

"Then we had to dress her and give her a pacifier." Lion-o said.

"Yes and now she is rest in the sling comfortably." Liosia said.

"She sure is cute," Snarfer said.

"I can help take care of her, I did take care of Lion-o" Snarf said.

"I know you can Snarf and that is why Liosia and I agree you will be the go to person to take care of Liosia when we aren't available," Lion-o said.

"Really?" Snarf asked.

"Really because you were my nursemaid when I was little you will be Lislia's nursemaid now," Lion-o said.

"Trust me if you need me for any care for her you can trust me on this," Snarf said. "I will give advise too," he said.

"That's great now let's have breakfast," Lion-o said.

"Good idea," Liosia said. "I could go for something to eat," she said.

"Remember to get plenty of rest Liosia, and no Thundercats duties you are on maternity leave now," Pumyra said.

"I understand," Liosia said. "I still amazed that I'm a mother now," she said.

"Yes and I am just as amazed as being a father now," Lion-o said. "I know we are in this together and Lislia will grow up to be a fine lady of the Thundercats." he said.

Liosia smiled and kissed him and they then planted a kiss on Lislia's forehead.

To be continued.


End file.
